Stalking is the new form of flattery
by UlquiorraCuatroEspada
Summary: Ichigo has the feeling that he is being watched, but can't seem to find the cause of it.     Yaoi. NnoiIchi


**Stalking is the new form of flattery. Written by UlquiorraCuatroEspada.**

**Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo. NnoiIchi**

**Summary: AU Nnoitra is stalking the Tangerine beauty after becoming enthralled with the lithe man at first sight. After a major slip up whilst watching Ichigo at home, Nnoitra is caught. Smut is bound to happen.**

_**This story is dedicated to Rock4Rox who was my very first reviewer. Hope you like this one-shot!**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, stalking, OOCness.**

**This fanfiction is not to be read by those under the legal age limit for viewing adult material.**

_**The author does not own BLEACH or any of the characters involved. The author does not make any money from this fanfiction. **_

Stalking is the new form of flattery.

Ichigo's POV.

I sat up in bed abruptly, covered in a thin layer of sweat as I tried to control my rapid breathing. I had had the most horrible feeling that I was being watched as I was blissfully unaware sleeping. Now, I may be jumping to conclusions- I do have a habit of rushing into things head first, regardless of the consequences- but I haven't been able to shake the feeling of someone's eyes following my every move as I move. Now, when I sleep. I don't know why, but having someone watching me sleep makes me feel more nervous that when they are doing so when I am awake. It may have something to do with the fact that I am not aware that they are doing it and I am unable to defend myself if they were to take it one step too far.

But who the hell could it be? I don't live with anyone since I have only just moved out of the family home- finally removing myself from a potential early death by 'bitter crying daddy attack.' Could it be one of my friends playing a trick on me? I could imagine Renji doing something like this since he enjoys pissing me off, but he would have given it up after the first week. No, Renji is just far too lazy and stupid to think up something so intricate and time consuming. None of my other friends would do anything so...disturbing for lack of a better word. They know what the boundaries are.

Glancing around, I dropped back into the confines of my warm bed. Well, I guess that I can't do much about it. I kept all my doors and windows locked so there was no way that someone had gotten inside without a key or startling me in the process. With that as a final thought, I allowed my eyes to slowly close and my mind entered that blissful state of unconsciousness called sleep.

Nnoitra's POV.

I watched from my position outside of the window as the orange haired beauty fell back asleep quickly. Reaching into my pocket, I brought out the small silver key that I took from one of Ichigo's friends that had been stupid enough to label with large letters 'Ichigo's house.' Stupid large breasted woman. I shifted from my position next to his window to drop down next to the outside entrance.

I slid the key into the lock, smirking when I heard the small noise of the latch clicking out of place, and pulled the glass door back. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me before moving towards my prey's room. I had memorized the layout of his apartment since my first late night trip I made a couple of weeks ago. I had met the Tangerine cutie five weeks ago when I was forced to go to some lame party of a chick I had never met by my _friend –_more like annoyance that clings to me like I was fucking god- Tesla. I had been standing in a corner trying to ignore the annoying woman who was shamelessly trying to flirt with me when a flash of bright orange had caught my eye. I had twisted my head so fast to follow the blur that a small pain developed in the base of my neck. And there he was, dancing so seductively that I barely restrained myself from literally going over and ravishing him against the nearest horizontal or vertical surface. I had managed to find out what the little sex demon's name was by annoying the dark haired woman. It was then that I had made her introduce us, and even meeting him face to face did nothing to dissuade me from wanting him. He had blushed so adorably and shaken my hand as he tried to avert his eyes from mine. I swear, I must have the restraint of a saint.

A small moan pulled me back into the present. I quickly walked over to my Ichi-pet and dropped lightly onto his bed. I smiled and brought one of my hands up to stroke his hair gently. His orange locks felt so soft under my touch and it made me ache to be able to hold him within my arms when he was awake and fully coherent. I knew that he would probably never like me the way that I like him. I am not exactly the most attractive guy out there- I am definitely not Grimmjow-sensei or Aizen-sensei.

Hopefully Ichigo is one of those people who are more interested in what lies the inside of a person that their physical appearances.

I leant down and placed a kiss to his cheek before forcing myself to move away. It wouldn't be good if he were to wake up with me hovering over him, staring at him rather intently as I watch him sleep. No, that would definitely ruin any small chance of him loving me.

I left through the same door that I had used to come in, making sure to lock it behind me so that no one else could hurt my little berry. I felt my chest clench painfully at the thought of someone hurting my Ichi and I was not able to do anything about it. I had to make my move soon. I wasn't so sure that I would be able to stop myself from doing something rash.

Ichigo's POV.

I woke up the next morning in a better mood, the memory of the previous night just barely lingering on my mind. I would deal with it later. I quickly got dressed and ate a quick breakfast consisting of leftover takeaway that I had ordered the night before, before leaving for school.

I approached the school gates to come face to face with the irritable red head that I had been thinking about for a while now, but not in the romantic sense.

"What up, Strawberry?"

I growled. You would think that the idiot would learn to shut up after the fifth time of me planting my first into his face to simply call me by my real name. "What the fuck do you want, Pineapple?"

"Don't get defensive! I just want ta introduce ya to a friend of mine." Renji smirked and slung his arm over my shoulders, ignoring my growl. Heb led me over to a table near the end of the university premises where there were several people lounging over, chatting animatedly. I gulped when I caught sight of the guy I had met some weeks ago at Tatsuki's housewarming party...the one that I couldn't look in the eye without blushing madly. I blame it on the alcohol that I congested.

"Hey guys, this is Ichigo." Renji gestured towards me with his unoccupied hand and grinned wider. I awkwardly waved back and offered a brief 'hello' while trying hard not to look completely stupid. They returned the greeting before fixing their gaze pointedly on me.

"So this is the one ya have been telling us about, Red?" Stark Coyote, possibly one of the laziest people I have ever met or will ever, questioned as he reclined across the table top. I could feel my face crunch up slightly in confusion and turned to Renji who grinned.

"Yep!" He replied happily and turned his face to nuzzle my neck slightly.

Nnoitra's POV.

My remaining eye narrowed as I took in the sight of my Ichi-pet looking completely uncomfortable with the Red headed baboon's arm slung around his shoulder. I growled softly, drawing the attention of Ulquiorra who turned to study me for a moment before turning back to the dark, curly haired female foreign exchange student that he had been seeing for the past few weeks. Both of them seemed to be quite enthralled with each other as they sat close and Ulquiorra occasionally smiled at her...which was a little scary to me since I have never seen the emo smile before. Tch, even Ulquiorra seemed to have someone.

I turned back to see Renji nuzzling my Ich's neck and I automatically flipped out. Screw remaining polite! I got up out of my seat and quickly made my way towards the other side of the university. I just couldn't handle staying there as my Ichi was being molested by someone who wasn't me. I would have sent that red headed baboon straight into the ground...but I couldn't be suspended any more times or I would have to find another university to go to for the rest of the year. And that meant, ultimately, not being able to my Ichi-pet during the day.

God. I am so fucked. Why couldn't I just move on like I did after all the other bitches that I fucked? What the hell made him so special?

I wasn't completely sure, but something told me it was because it was _him._

Shit. I am completely in love with my Ichi-Pet. What hurts is that I know that he doesn't return my feelings.

Ichigo's POV.

I watched as Nnoitra jumped out of his seat like he had been shocked by lightening and quickly put distance between himself and the table. I felt a little disappointed that t taller male acted like that...did he have an issue with gay people? Or maybe it was just public displays of affection.

Sighing, I quickly punched Renji in the gut and left the scene, ignoring the catcalls and gasps from the winded Renji who was trying hard to stand and chase after me. I hoped that maybe if I just pushed the feelings away and try to focus on the torture that they call school and maybe I will start to feel better.

As a chunk of chalk is thrown at my face by Urahara-sensei, I resign myself to the fact; I can't stop thinking about it.

...

I groaned in relief as I opened the door to my apartment, making sure to flick the latch over so that my potential stalker doesn't have an opportunity to get inside and sniff my underwear...or whatever it is that stalkers do. I moved into my bedroom and checked my underwear draw just in case...nope, nothing missing. I chuckled at my own pathetic humour. God, sometimes I can be such a child.

I slowly removed my school clothes, folding them neatly and laying them aside for the next day of hell that I would have to slave through. I was still feeling a little uncomfortable about the whole Nnoitra thing, but I supposed that there was little that I could do until tomorrow when I have the opportunity to talk to him about it.

I lay down on my bed and shifted until I was comfortable, me laying on my back with the blankets clenched up under my chin. My older cousin Shirosaki always used to joke about how cute I apparently looked when I sleep. Okay, that's not completely true, his exact word were something on the lines of 'ya look like ya are begging for me ta rip ya clothes off and fuck ya into the mattress.' I was mortified at first, mostly with the idea that my own _cousin _wanted to fuck me, but then again... it is Shiro we are talking about. He always has had a strange sense of humour and standards. Don't get me wrong, Shi-nii's a handsome guy and all, but he's _still my cousin. _Those demented fangirls would have to go somewhere else to get their porn.

I felt the onset of sleep slowly wriggle into my mind, forcing my eyes to feel heavier and heavier, to the point that I could not hold them open any more. With one final yawn, I let my body relax and drift into sleep.

I never did notice the set of eyes that were watching me from outside my window.

Normal POV.

Nnoitra was leaning other the orange-haired teen as he watched his doze peacefully. The raven haired man debated on having a quick taste of the lips that he had been dreaming about for a while. Gently, making sure not to move the bed too much, he closed the distance between their faces and pressed his lips to slightly parted ones. It only lasted a few seconds, but to the black haired male he felt like he was in heaven. It was even better in real life. He forced himself to pull away after the brief contact and his remaining eye widened. Sleep haze chocolate eyes stared up at him in confusion.

"Nnoitra...?"

Nnoitra didn't reply and instead chose to stare down at the orange haired teen that was now shifting slightly from under his body. The taller remained crouched over him, not breaking the eye contact.

"What are you doing in my bedroom, Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked quietly, rubbing his eyes.

The raven haired teen paused for a moment. How the hell is someone meant to reply to that without sounding mentally ill? Guess there was only one option.

"I like you Ichigo. You look beautiful, even when you are sleeping."

Ichigo blinked rapidly up at Nnoitra, confusion and suprize flittering across his facial features before he managed to piece what was happening together. His chocolate eyes widened and he shot off the bed to point at him dramatically, brining a pillow with him.

"Have you been watching me?"

Nnoitra sighed. This definitely was not going the way he planned it would. Then again, he never planned on being caught in Ichi's room, not to mention kissing the said teenager. "Yeah..."

Ichigo didn't say anything for a while and merely stared at the other male who had shifted to crouch on the end of his bed, throwing the occasional glance at the other.

"...Why have you been watching me?" It came out as barely a whisper, but the taller male still managed to hear it.

One thin black eyebrow shot up towards his hairline. "You don't know why?"

Nnoitra stood up from the bed and walked over to the orange haired teen so that they stood only inches apart. Ichigo quickly backed up against the wall, forcing Nnoitra to lean down so that their faces were near each other. "Are you sure that you don't know why?" The taller watched as Ichigo swallowed loudly and gazed into his eye. With a large grin Nnoitra closed the small distance that remained between them and pressed his lips against the startled teen's. Ichigo went ridged with shock before bringing his hands up to push at Nnoitra's chest. In response, Nnoitra gripped both of the offending hands and pulled them above the smaller male's head and moved closer so that their bodies rubbed together slightly.

Ichigo hissed as the movement produced a surprisingly pleasurable feeling, causing him to squirm and Nnoitra tighten his hold. The taller teen then took it up a notch and began to nip and suck at Ichigo's lower lip, making the smaller open his mouth automatically at the strange feeling. Nnoitra pulled away to sit back on the bed and tug the dazed teen into his lap before resuming to kiss.

Ichigo slowly found himself returning the kiss, albeit hesitantly. Nnoitra moaned and shifted so that Ichigo lay on his back with himself on top of the smaller male. Ichigo tilted his head to the side and gasped from breath, leaving his neck open from Nnoitra to place gentle kisses down the column of flesh. Reaching under the shirt that Ichigo was wearing to bed, his drew his long fingers across the muscled stomach. Ichigo jerked at the touch and pushed away.

"Wait, Nnoitra...I'm not too sure about this..."

Nnoitra paused to look at Ichigo, taking in the brilliant flush that was spread deliciously across the teen's face and the kiss swollen lips that were parted slightly. "I have been watching you for a while now, I know everything that you like and dislike. I know you better than that idiot Renji."

Ichigo frowned, not sure what he should feel about the whole 'watching you for a while' part. "I don't like Renji like _that. _He was just being an idiot and trying to piss me off."

Ichigo reminded himself to ask if Nnoitra _had _been through his underwear draw, later.

Nnoitra smiled before continue to rub his thumbs across Ichigo's chest in what the raven hoped was a soothing manner. Ichigo gasped when one of the slender digits rounded his nipple, causing Nnoitra to smirk and rub his hands lower, slowly working his way towards his Ichi's crotch.

"Ah, Nnoitra? This is moving a little bit too fast for me."

"I know, Ichi-pet. But you don't need to put standards on our relationship. I'm willing to go as far as ya want." Nnoitra pushed up Ichigo's top and started placing open mouthed kisses along the revealed skin. Ichigo responded by threading his hands through the thick, dark hair, pulling it out of the hair tie that held it back.

"Ah...Nnoitra..." Ichigo moaned as his pants were swiftly removed by skilled hands before the elder male's mouth kissed his thighs. His boxers soon followed the pile on the floor, leaving him open and bare from Nnoitra's singular purple eye that was now clouded with swirls of lust.

"My Ichi-pet..." Nnoitra hissed predatorily and leaned down to press a kiss against a quivering leg, before moving down to look at his Ichi's puckered entrance.

"S'cute." Ichigo blushed and reached down to hide himself from the taller teen, but Nnoitra quickly grasped his hands and pushed them aside. "Don't cover yourself for me, Ichi. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Ichigo nodded adorably before clenching his eyes closed when a slick, long digit pressed into his hole. It moved slowly before being joined by another, making Ichigo clench his fists in the bed-sheets either side of his body.

"Ya know, Ichi, I have wanted ya ever since I first say ya dancing." He paused to add a final finger, distracting his soon-to-be lover by kissing him on the mouth. "It took all of my strength to resist from taking you against the wall."

He removed his slender fingers and spat onto his hand, before lubing up his long erection. Ichigo blushed at the size- making Nnoitra's ego inflate even further- and turned his gaze to look back up at Nnoitra's face. Using a kiss as a distraction, Nnoitra brought the head of his cock to the puckered entrance and slowly began to press in.

Ichigo cringed as his body struggled to adjust to the wide girth, tears forming at the corners of each of his eyes. Nnoitra noticed and paused before pressing kisses to his cheeks. When Ichigo's sobs quietened down he continued to press in until his hips rested sharply against his uke's.

"Shit, Ichi. Ya feel wonderful..."

Nnoitra waited until Ichigo pushed back slightly before pulling out slowly. He looked down to see Ichigo had clenched his eyes closed in pain.

"Ichi, look at me. I want ya to know who's the one doing this to ya." Nnoitra waited until Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes were revealed to him once more before thrusting quickly back into the tight body beneath him.

Ichigo mewled as his body was engulfed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He felt Nnoitra shift slightly before beginning to pick up his pace. Ichigo reached up to pull the older male's face down to his to kiss him sloppily, much to Nnoitra's pleasure.

"Do ya like that, Ichi-Pet?" Nnoitra thrust hard into Ichigo's tight body, watching the way how his uke's body arched up towards his. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies as his pace became faster again, the headboard of the bed now slamming against the wall with each one of Nnoitra's powerful thrusts.

"I-It's...g-good...Nnoi." Ichigo gasped as a particularly hard thrust had him arching up at a painful angle to achieve some sort of fricition against his throbbing member. Nnoitra noticed and brought one of his hands that were holding his Ichi's hips in a tight grip to wrap around the smaller member that was rubbing against his stomach slightly. Ichigo keened in pleasure and released a loud moan that the neighbours surely must have heard.

It only took a few strokes to Ichigo's member and a hard thrust straight into his prostate had his uke cumming violently over his hand. Nnoitra managed a few more strong thrusts into the tightening body before he found his release and spilled hard into his lover. Nnoitra slowly pulled out, making Ichigo wince, before lying next to him.

"How was that?" Nnoitra asked in a slightly uneasy tone, his eye roaming over his Ichi's face.

Ichigo turned to the taller and smiled widely, almost making Nnoitra's heart stop, not that he would admit it out loud, of course. "It was good, Nnoi."

Nnoitra smirked and brought the smaller male into his arms and buried his nose in the bright locks. He heard Ichigo mumble something softly under his breath and he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Nah, never bothered with the underwear." Nnoitra smirked and brought a hand up to rub across his mate's spin that must have started hurting by now if it hadn't been since the moment he had entered. "You do have some nice magazines, through."

Ichigo squeaked in mortification and turned to bury his head in his lover's neck to hide the deep blush. Nnoitra chuckled again before leaning over to press a kiss to his Ichigo's lips, only to find that he had fallen asleep.

"Love ya, Ichi-pet." He mumbled as he brought his body closer to the other's before closing his eyes to join his mate in blissful sleep. He was thankful that Ichigo had accepted him, regardless of the whole stalking business.

He guessed that stalking must be the new form of flattery.

**END**

**A/N: Well, that certainly did not turn out the way that I thought it would. In my opinion, Nnoitra seems to become obsessed with owning things...hence the whole stalking motif. **

**Anyway, if anyone would like a pairing written, please don't hesitate to suggest!**

**Please review! It will hopefully help me improve.**


End file.
